Le loup et le lion
by kakalazen
Summary: Un été au Q.G., entre les couples... et les mises en couples ! HPRL, beaucoup d'amour et d'humour, un Snape sur un nouveau jour, comme Bill et Tonks d'ailleurs ! Lisez et jugez, mon résumé est poche ! Et surtout, reviewez ! :D


Titre : Le loup et le lion

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Humour/Romance

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Été précédent la sixième année.

Couple : RL/HP (mention de RW/HG et de quelques autres couples, mais vraiment minuscule mention !)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Dédié à : Jochou pour cadeau de fête, même si sa fête est passée ! Je lui avais promis, elle l'a, alors le voilà et t'es mieux d'aimer lol !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Pensées de Remus**_

**Pensées des autres**

_Conscience d'Harry_

_**Conscience de Remus**_

**Conscience des autres**

¤¤ Le loup et le lion ¤¤

Harry réfléchissait, accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre du Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il regardait distraitement la lune (à son premier quartier) et les étoiles en soupirant sur sa vie pathétique. Il avait passé une année infernale avec Ombrage et les Serpentard, sans compter la prophétie et il ne lui restait plus de famille. On ne pouvait pas qualifier les Dursley de famille. Et Remus, c'était autre chose. C'était tout simplement Remus, avec son beau sourire, sa patience, sa ténacité, sa…

_Tu as fini de faire des éloges sur lui ?_

_Oh, ta gueule, la conscience !_

_Non mais, parle moi correctement ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu l'aimes, Harry James Potter !_

_Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_Si._

_Ta gueule._

_Tu l'aimes !_

_Quand bien même je l'aimerais, ça serait impossible, tu sais…_

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

_C'est un ami de mes parents, il a l'âge d'être mon père._

_Tu viens de dire qu'il a l'âge d'être ton père. Mais il ne l'est pas._

_Mais il aurait pu l'être._

_Tu as d'autres raisons ?_

_Si, c'est mon tuteur dans le monde sorcier, en principe…_

_Il va bien s'occuper de toi quand même, non ?_

_TA GUEULE ! ET PUIS JE NE L'AIME PAS !_

_Ah oui ?_

_J'aime juste son beau sourire, sa patience, sa ténacité… Il est mystérieux, charismatique, drôle, charmant, intelligent, canon… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Oh merde…_

_Haha ! Tu as dit qu'il était canon !_

_Merde…_

_Maintenant, dit : J'aime Remus Lupin._

_Ce n'est pas vrai…_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! DIT : J'aime Remus Lupin._

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai !_

_Regarde dans le profond de toi-même et de ton cœur et dis-moi : Aimes-tu Remus Lupin ? Et pas en tonton !_

Harry soupira après sa fichue conscience et réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'il trouvait Remus très beau, mais jusque là, tout était normal. Il aimait bien sa présence, même si ça le faisait horriblement rougir, le plus souvent. Ce qu'il trouvait moins normal, par contre, était les papillons dans le ventre qu'il avait en sa présence et les mains moites. Et sa fixation sur ses fesses. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ?

_Bien sûr, idiot !_

_Oh, ta gueule, toi !_

_Moui, moui…_

_Je vais demander Hermione… Elle doit savoir, après tout, elle aussi est amoureuse…_

_De Ron effectivement…_

_C'est vrai…_

_Alors tu te bouges le cul pour aller lui demander, oui ! Même si je connais la réponse !_

Pour une fois, il écouta sa conscience et fila directement dans la chambre des filles.

Du côté d'un certain loup-garou…

Ça va, Remus ? demanda poliment Tonks, alors que celui-ci avait le regard fixé dans le vague.

Hum, hum… répondit distraitement celui-ci.

_**Nan, il ne va pas bien, Tonks, il se meurt d'amour…**_

_**Ce n'est pas vrai !**_

_**REMUS LUPIN !**_

_**Je te dis que ce n'est pas vrai !**_

_**Si, c'est vrai ! Tu te meurs d'amour pour Harry !**_

_**Ta gueule !**_

_**Bon, sérieux, donne moi deux qualités pour Harry, ok ?**_

_**Je suis sûr que c'est un piège !**_

**_Nan ! (La conscience croisa les doigts) Allez !_**

**_Bon… Il est intelligent, tenace, rusé, courageux à en devenir tête brûlée…_**

**_STOP ! NE CONTINUE PAS ! Maintenant, compte le nombre de qualité que tu m'as donné, Remus !_**

_**Euh…**_

_**SEPT ! SEPT, REMUS !**_

_**Et ?**_

_**Ron aurait misère à en donner trois ! Et quatre pour Hermione !**_

_**Conclusion ?**_

_**TU L'AIMES !**_

_**Nan. Et quand bien même je l'aimerais, ça serait impossible, tu sais…**_

_**Et pourquoi ça ?**_

_**Je suis l'ami de ses parents, j'ai l'âge d'être son père.**_

_**Tu viens de dire que tu as l'âge d'être son père. Mais tu ne l'es pas.**_

**_Mais j'aurais pu l'être !_**

_**Tu as d'autres raisons ?**_

_**Si, je suis son tuteur dans le monde sorcier, en principe… Et c'est moi qui dois s'en occuper maintenant que je suis le dernier maraudeur de vivant…**_

_**Tu vas bien t'occuper de lui quand même, non ?**_

_**TA GUEULE ! ET PUIS JE NE L'AIME PAS !**_

_**Ah oui ?**_

**_J'aime juste son intelligence, sa ténacité, son air mystérieux, son ambition, sa ruse, son courageux à en devenir tête brûlée, sa beauté… Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Oh merde…_**

**_Haha ! Tu as dit qu'il était beau !_**

_**Merde…**_

_**Maintenant, dit : J'aime Harry Potter.**_

_**Ce n'est pas vrai…**_

**_REMUS JÉRÉMIE LUPIN ! DIT : J'aime Harry Potter !_**

_**Mais ce n'est pas vrai !**_

_**Regarde dans le profond de toi-même et de ton cœur et dis-moi : Aimes-tu Harry Potter ? Et pas en fils de son meilleur ami !**_

Remus soupira après sa fichue conscience et réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'il trouvait Harry très beau, mais jusque là, tout était normal. Il aimait bien sa présence, même si ça le faisait horriblement rougir, le plus souvent. Ce qu'il trouvait moins normal, par contre, était les papillons dans le ventre qu'il avait en sa présence et les mains moites. Et sa fixation sur… OH MERDE ! C'ÉTAIT VRAI ! Il était fichu !

**_Je te l'avais dit ! (La conscience exécuta la danse de la victoire !)_**

_**Ta gueule !**_

Ma fie est fichue… murmura Remus.

Tu viens enfin de parler ! Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de te parler, Remus ! Alors, pourquoi ta vie est fichue ?

Remus devint subitement les pommettes rouges. Elle l'avait entendu ! Et merde, il n'avait pas de chance…

Parce que…

Il marmonna si faiblement que Tonks n'y comprit rien.

**Se pourrait-il que… Oh, ça serait trop bien !**

**Qu'il sorte avec Harry ? Demande lui ! C'est vrai que ça serait bien !**

**Moui, ils ont eu leur béguin respectif depuis qu'Harry est arrivé au Q.G. ìe 15 juillet ! Y a bien juste eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !**

**La plupart du temps c'est comme ça, tu sais !**

**Oui, sauf pour moi. Bon, reportons notre attention sur l'amoureux transi !**

Remus ? Intelligemment, s'il te plaît.

J'aimeHarry !

**J'ai entendu ce que je pense ?**

**Je crois que oui. Redemande lui !**

Moins vite, clair et précis.

J'aime Harry. Et toi, je te déteste, tu me l'as fait cracher.

Tonks rigola.

C'était juste ça que tu voulais me dire ?

Ça ne te fait rien ?

Tu n'es pas son père, à ce que je sache !

Oui, mais…

Tu es l'ami de son père, oui, je sais ça, je te signale, avec le nombre de fois où j'ai vu Harry se promener tout nu dans la maison en hurlant « Veux pas de couche » et James qui lui courrait derrière pendant que Lily et le reste se tordait de rire !

Ne lui dit jamais ça devant Ron et Hermione. Il aura une humiliation complète.

Elle rigola.

Si, je sais !

Tu vois, c'est ça, le problème. Je l'ai vu bébé, je suis ami avec ses parents.

Remus ! Je ne dirais pas si tu l'aurais vu de 0-16 ans, mais il est allé habiter chez les Dursley, tu sais. Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant douze ans, tu as au moins cette excuse. Et tu n'es même pas son parrain en plus, alors ne culpabilises pas pour rien.

Mais…

Je suis sûr que ses parents seraient plus que contents de savoir que leur fils serait en sécurité avec son meilleur ami. Et Sirius le serait encore plus. Tu ne l'as pas connu Remus !

Mais.

Pas de mais !

Ok, ok !

Bien. Maintenant, tu vas lui dire. Je ne suis pas là pour te dire quand, mais rappelons juste qu'il a l'espérance de vie la plus basse de l'Angleterre, alors bouge toi le cul !

Oui, maman !

Ta gueule, Remus !

**J'espère juste qu'il le fera avant la rentrée…**

**Et puis, rappelle lui que sa maison est Gryffondor, au besoin.**

**Effectivement. Mais il peut le faire après, aussi, il est prof ! Mais je veux les voir se tenir par la main, alors !**

**Juste pour ça ?**

**Oui et aussi pour qu'ils cessent tout les deux de se faire mourir d'amour…**

**Mouais…**

**Je me demande ce que c'est du côté d'Harry !**

Va lui dire, hein ? Et avant…

Oui, oui, mais pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Severus.

Il fila.

Il faut que je parle à Hermione. C'est urgent.

D'ailleurs, du côté de celui-ci…

Hermione, j'ai à te parler ! Tu n'es pas en train d'embrasser Ron, j'espère ? Aller, ouvre !

Une porte s'ouvrit.

Que veux-tu me dire ? Ron est en bas avec Ginny, tu sais bien, je te l'ai dit, il y a dix minutes ! Tu as dû ne pas m'écouter comme d'habitude ! Allez, entre !

Merci.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Que veux tu me dire ?

Harry s'assit et prit une bonne respiration.

Hermione, j'ai les mains moites, des papillons dans le ventre et je rougis horriblement. C'est normal ?

Hermione rigola.

**Depuis le temps que je l'attendais, celle là ! Depuis le temps !**

**Il va y avoir un couple bientôt !**

**Effectivement. Et s'il me dit un autre nom que celui de Remus, je l'assomme !**

**Je peux te suggérer d'autres moyens.**

**Ta gueule, ce n'est pas le moment. Re concentrons nous sur Ryry.**

Mais oui, c'est normal, Harry.

C'est quoi cette maladie ?

**Il fait idiot, sur ce coup-là.**

**Il ne l'accepte pas, sûrement.**

**Je vais lui faire accepter à la manière forte.**

**Attention, sorcière en colère, cachons nous !**

**TA GUEULE !**

Ce n'est pas une maladie, Harry. Et tu le sais bien.

C'est quoi, d'abord ?

L'amour. Tu es amoureux, mon pauvre Harry.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si et ça se voit comme le nez et la barbe de Dumbledore. On a tous vu ces sentiments que tu as pour…

Pour ?

Pour Remus évidemment.

Harry rougit, puis s'exclama :

Mais je ne suis pas gay !

_JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !_

_Si… À moins que tu sois bi !_

Tu es peut-être un gay refoulé ? Ou bien t'es bi !

_Tu vois qu'elle est d'accord avec moi._

_J'vois surtout qu'elle est sadique. Ça se voit à son sourire sadique. Je me demande si elle l'a emprunté à Snape._

_Franchement…_

Mais…

Réfléchis-y. Réfléchis surtout à pourquoi tu aimais Cho.

Harry soupira après sa meilleure amie et ses questions. Pourquoi il aimait Cho ? Il la trouvait plus mignonne que la plupart des filles, elle jouait divinement bien au Quidditch et… il ne l'aimait pas pour grand-chose, au final.

Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te vient en premier à l'esprit quand tu penses à Cho ?

Adversaire pleurnicharde au Quidditch.

Dis moi maintenant ce à quoi tu as réfléchis.

Je l'aimais parce qu'elle était plus mignonne que la plupart des filles, qu'elle jouait bien au Quidditch et c'est à peu près pour ça.

Et parce qu'elle était d'une certaine manière inaccessible, sourit Hermione. Ce que tu as eu n'était qu'un béguin d'enfant. Maintenant, dit moi pourquoi tu as des papillons dans le ventre en présence de Remus.

Mais je n'aime pas Remus !

Répond à ma question.

Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour moi, j'aime sa présence, il est beau, charmant, charismatique, courageux, tenace, intelligent, drôle, mystérieux, il a un beau sourire…

STOP !

Quoi ?

Harry. Tu aimes Remus. Si je ne t'aurais pas arrêté, tu aurais pu énumérer des qualités jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Et considérant qu'on est le 25 d'août (et un dimanche !) tu en aurais dit longtemps.

Ouais… Si tu le dis.

Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme.

Ok.

Alors, dit : J'aime Remus Lupin.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle connaît ma conscience, elle !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_Qu'elle est aussi sadique que toi !_

_Je ne suis pas sadique !_

_Si !_

_Non !_

_Si !_

_Non !_

_Si et tu te la fermes !_

_Je ne t'aime plus !_

_Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !_

_BOUIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! TU N'ES PAS GENTIL ! J'VAIS LE DIRE À MA MAMAN ET ELLE VA TE BOTTER LE CUL !_

_C'est qui ta mère ?_

_La conscience de Severus Snape._

_Gloups… Je te crois._

_Maintenant, tu fermes ta gueule._

_Oui…_

J'aime Remus Lupin, dit à contrecoeur Harry.

Enfin, ça faisait une minute que j'attendais que tu le dises. Tu rêves à Remus !

_Si tu veux savoir, je me chicane avec ma conscience !_

_Exact !_

HERMIONE !

Ok, ok… Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Un jour.

Tu veux mourir puceau, Harry ? Tu sais, c'est 50-50 avec Voldie. Je suis sûr que tu vas survivre, c'est un tas d'os, Voldemort, mais il y a l'autre cinquante. Tu imagines la honte de mourir puceau ?

Il acquiesça.

Alors tu es mieux de lui dire rapide. Et rapide veut dire avant…

Oui, oui, mais je vais parler à Ron, maintenant !

Il fila.

Il faut que je parle à Tonks. C'est urgent.

Tiens, un Harry qui file à la vitesse de la lumière. On aurait dit Remus, tantôt ! s'exclama Tonks.

Au fait, Tonks, dit Hermione, j'ai à te parler. Comment ça, on aurait dit Remus tantôt ? Tu fais des infidélités à ton maître des potions favori ?

**Je me souviendrais toujours de la tronche que vous avez eue lorsque vous l'avez su.**

**Oui mais on le pensait asexué.**

**Et finalement il était hétéro…**

**Oui… et en couple avec Tonks depuis des années.**

**Depuis ses 17 ans, en fait.**

**Hey mais ça fait une relation élève-prof.**

**Remarque, c'est une demie vélane.**

**Tu marques un point, la conscience. On a su à cette occasion comment Sirius pouvait être canon de cette façon.**

**Conscience : 1, Miss Je Sais Tout : 0. Et c'est vrai qu'il était canon le parrain d'Harry.**

**Arrête de m'appeler Miss Je Sais Tout et de deux, c'est vrai qu'il était canon.**

**Tu n'es pas sensé sortir avec Ron.**

**Si, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver les autres mecs beaux !**

Nan. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais en faire. C'est dans la nature des vélanes.

Oui, je sais. Alors, que voulais-tu dire par « Comme Remus tantôt » ?

Il est venu me parler, dit-elle en souriant. De **_ça_**.

De **_ça_** ?

Oui.

Ça tombe bien. Harry est venu me parler du même sujet.

Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre-bureau de Tonks.

Alors ?

Alors tu sais bien, rigola Hermione.

C'est officiel qu'ils sont des amoureux transis ?

Ouais ! Dis ça à ton petit ami et je le dis au mien. Faut aussi trouver Ginny et les jumeaux.

J'ai aussi Bill pour m'aider, ça va ?

Plus on est, plus vite ils vont être casés. Ils ont besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul !

Je le sais. Harry a filé avant même que je lui dise que c'était pour aujourd'hui.

Il t'a fait le coup à toi aussi ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

23h45, cuisine de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ron ? Harry dort-il ?

Oui, profondément, Hestia lui a donné une potion aujourd'hui, vu qu'il a rêvé de Sirius, hier.

Encore ?

Oui. Mais pourquoi tu…

Il y a quelqu'un qui sait si Remus dort ?

Kingsley m'a dit que oui, il l'a vu par sa porte ouverte. Il l'a fermé après, informa Tonks.

Pourquoi on est ici ? Et pourquoi on parle de Lupin, demanda le professeur de potions.

Et pourquoi le prof est là, demanda Ginny. Sans vous offenser, professeur ?

On a besoin de nous ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

Pourquoi je suis ici, Dora ? s'informa Bill.

Chut… dirent Hermione et Tonks.

Ils sourirent.

Bon, pour répondre à la question du professeur Snape et sûrement de la majorité, on fait un complot contre Harry et Remus. Pour **_ça_**.

C'est quand même un complot contre Harry, fit remarquer Ron.

Oui mais il se meurt quasiment d'amour, alors.

Elle marque un point, frérot, dit Ginny.

C'est chouette ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demandèrent les jumeaux.

Une mise en couple ? demanda Bill. J'ai de l'expérience là-dedans !

Severus et Tonks grommelèrent quelque chose à propos d'un « Weasley qui se mêle des choses qu'il ne faut pas… » Ce qui fit rire les autres, surtout les Weasley.

Tu as mis en couple ces deux là ? s'écria Hermione.

Oui, madame ! dit Bill en rigolant. J'ai frôlé la mort et eue une beuglante digne de ma mère après de la part du monsieur. Je les avais enfermés avant les vacances de Noël et mademoiselle avait raté le train ! Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux avaient pratiquement fait une crise cardiaque en entendant la beuglante !

Je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Ron. J'étais arrivé à la fin de la beuglante, quand c'était Tonks qui parlait.

Moi, je crois que j'étais chez Luna, dit Ginny.

Ils rirent.

Personnellement, j'ai vu une mise en couple, dit le professeur Snape.

Laquelle ?

Celle des parents d'un des deux idiots.

L'autre idiot y a participé, je suppose ?

Ouais et c'était paix à nos oreilles après. Pour toute l'école en fait.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Bon, maintenant, je vais vous expliquez ce que je veux faire. Tonks et moi, on va enfermer Remus et Harry dans une chambre, mais on va avoir besoin par en arrière de Bill et du professeur Snape pour fermer la porte avec de solides maléfices. Ron et Ginny, vous allez nous aider au cas où il faudrait les rentrer de force. Les jumeaux, quant à vous, on a besoin d'Oreilles à Rallonges pour les écouter lorsqu'ils seront enfermés et si possible, avec l'aide de notre cher prof ici présent de faire des bonbons au véritasérum que l'on mettra dans la chambre pour qu'il les bouffe.

Le véritasérum est plutôt fort pour ça. Un simple mélange de potion désinhibante et de potion de révélation devrait suffire. Il faut juste trouver la bonne dose.

Ça c'est une bonne idée. C'est faisable d'ici la rentrée ?

Oh, c'est déjà prêt. J'avais refilé ces bonbons à Black pour le coût de 4 gallions le pot de dix pour la mise en couple des Potter. Ils goûtent la menthe en plus. Et je veux 75 des profits pour ça lorsque vous le mettrez en vente, les jumeaux.

D'accord, c'est vous qui l'avez fait, de toute manière, sourit Fred. Et toi, Georges ?

D'accord aussi.

Ils rirent.

Bon, on fait ça pour quand ? Demain ?

Ouais !

Adjugé pour demain !

Ils vont souffrir, les pauvres !

Ils rigolèrent.

Le lendemain midi…

On le fait maintenant ?

Faut attendre les bonbons et le prof qui vient avec.

Ils démoralisent, en tout cas.

En effet, dans un coin du salon, les deux hommes soupiraient à intervalles réguliers quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à se regarder mutuellement.

Pop !

Ah tiens, quand on parle du prof, il transplanne ! rigola Hermione.

C'est vrai.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent face au professeur et discutèrent quelques instants, montrant Remus et Harry du doigt.

Tonks est en haut et les jumeaux sont sur leur heure de dîner, comme Bill, d'ailleurs. Ron est en train de bosser sur son devoir d'enchantements, résuma Ginny.

Bien. Je vais chercher Tonks.

Il transplanna à l'étage et Tonks descendit quelques minutes après de l'escalier.

REMUS !

Hum ?

Remus, j'ai à te parler de quelque chose, tu viens ? demanda Tonks.

De quoi ?

C'est privé.

Bon, je te suis.

Ça me fait rappeler que je dois te parler, Harry… HARRY !

Quoi ?

J'ai à te parler, tu viens.

De quoi tu veux me parler…

D'un problème que j'ai.

C'est quoi ?

Je ne peux pas le dire en public… Tu viens ?

Oui, oui…

Ginny fit signe à Ron. Ron se leva, laissant son devoir d'enchantement sur la table basse, les jumeaux se levèrent de table en prétextant qu'ils avaient oubliés quelque chose à leur boutique et transplannèrent (à l'étage, cependant). Bill sourit et dit qu'il allait aux toilettes. Ils allèrent tous à l'étage.

Vous les croyez sincèrement, vous ? demanda Molly suspicieusement.

Il est vrai qu'ils doivent traficoter quelque chose, dit Minerva.

Mais ça devrait être bien pour les autres.

Moi je crois savoir, dit Kingsley. Vous savez toujours tout, Albus.

Ils rirent. Le complot allait commencer.

¤¤

À l'étage…

De quoi tu veux me parler, Tonks ? demanda Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

De Harry, répondit celle-ci, accotée sur le bord de la porte, tenant la poignée.

Il a quelque chose ?

Oui, effectivement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ?

Oui et non…

Qui c'est que j'aille le tuer ?

Il y eut des bruits, Remus et Tonks se tournèrent.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hermione ?

Te parler d'un problème que j'ai. À cause de quelqu'un.

Si c'est Ron, je peux le tuer !

Plus loin, Ron murmurait « Merci ! T'es sensé être mon meilleur ami ! » Et les autres pouffaient de rire.

Nan, ce n'est pas Ron. C'est toi…

Et on a la solution au problème. Ginny ?

Avec plaisir !

Ils poussèrent Harry dans la chambre, aidé de Tonks.

Lâchez le, dit Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Hermione le lâcha et recula prudemment jusqu'à la porte. Ron aussi.

Heu…

Vas-y !

Je te répondrais ça après !

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Ron prit Hermione par le bras et le mena par la sortie en courrant. Ginny prit ses jambes à son cou et Tonks ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Severus, ainsi que Bill, murmurèrent un sortilège de fermeture et un d'anti-transplannage, au cas où Remus transplannerait.

Une fois ça de fait, ils soupirèrent.

C'est fait, sourit le briseur de sorts aux cheveux roux.

On a eu chaud, murmura Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

SORTEZ NOUS DE LÀ ! gueula le meilleur ami de celle-ci.

SNAPE ! SORS MOI DE LÀ SINON JE RACONTE TA SCOLARITÉ À TOUT LE MONDE ! menaça Remus.

Le professeur se tourna avec un air catastrophé vers Tonks, Bill, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

On va le convaincre de rien dire, chuchota Ginny. Il ne pourrait rien refuser à Harry.

Si vous le dites.

Ils rirent.

SORTEZ NOUS DE LÀ ! répétèrent-ils indéfiniment.

En fait, pendant dix minutes, ils répétèrent ça à s'en casser la voix. Encore heureux qu'ils aient mis un sortilège de silence. De toutes manières, eux avaient les oreilles à rallonges.

Ils n'ont pas l'air à vouloir qu'on sorte, dit Harry. Je me demande ce qu'ils manigancent.

Oui, et surtout que Snape ait embarqué. Remarque qu'avec Tonks…

**Comment ça avec Tonks ? **S'insurgea le professeur de potion.

**D'accord avec toi !** Dit sa conscience.

Moui…

Ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

**La mise en couple des Potter, peut-être ? **Fut la pensée générale.

Ah. Tiens, il y a des bonbons, t'en veux ?

Oui, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Oh tiens, ils sont à la menthe. Ma sorte préférée.

J'aime bien menthe aussi. Mais j'aime bien les fraises ! dit Harry. Ils sont bons, en tous cas. Ils ont un arrière-goût indéfinissable, je dirais bleuet. Toi ?

C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il y a un petit goût de bleuet.

Ils rirent.

Je me demande bien pourquoi Hermione a dit que je lui causais problèmes, dit Harry. Après, on m'a poussé. De quoi te parlait Tonks ?

Remus rougit.

De toi ?

Comment ça de moi ?

Elle m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes, c'est vrai ?

Non.

Mais quand je lui ai demandé si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, elle m'a répondu « Oui et non ». C'est plutôt bizarre.

Mouais… dit Harry. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pense que j'ai un problème.

Hermione lui en a peut-être parlé.

**Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là mais je ne suis pas cafteuse ! **pensa Hermione.

**Tu devrais te souvenir de ta première année, toi ! **dit la conscience.

**Mouais, peut-être en première. Mais plus maintenant !**

**Si tu le dis !**

Peut être. Mais si c'est le cas, je la tue. Surtout qu'elle parle de problème alors que je n'en ai pas.

Tu as oublié le facteur Ron. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de problèmes ?

C'est vrai, il va me tuer après. Et je ne veux pas mourir. Euh, à part la prophétie qui dit que je dois tuer Voldemort et la mort de Sirius qui me pèse encore, non, je n'ai aucuns problèmes…

Remus regarda Harry.

Je sais que tu mens.

Mais puisque je te dis que… Ah et puis laisse faire…

_Sérieux, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui._

_Mais si !_

_Je ne t'écoute pas._

_Mais non d'abord !_

_Tu as dit Si en premier, alors…_

_Maiheu !_

_Ta gueule…_

_J'vais aller me plaindre à ma maman !_

_Qui est la conscience de Snape ?_

_Oui._

_Ferme là quand même. Snape est bien plus smart maintenant._

_BEUH !_

_TA GUEULE ! TU N'ES…_

Quel problème ?

Harry cessa brusquement son monologue avec sa conscience et rougit.

Dit moi ça. Assis toi.

Il s'assit sur le grand lit où était Remus, chipant des bonbons de Snape en passant et en tendant quelques uns à Remus.

Alors ?

Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un dont je n'aurais pas du.

Tant que ce n'est pas Snape.

**Hey !** pensa le concerné.

**Je crois qu'il veut parler du fait qu'il est en couple !** dit la conscience.

**C'est mieux !**

Non. Il est en couple et c'est mon prof de potions !

**C'était mon prof aussi, à l'époque !** S'insurgea Tonks dans ses pensées.

**Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais !** répondit la conscience.

**Oui, c'est vrai !**

Ah. Et pourquoi tu dis que tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un dont tu n'aurais pas du ?

Parce que cette personne est plus vielle que moi…

Et alors ? Ça ne fait rien. Tant que ce n'est pas Dumbledore !

Tu penses qu'il ait encore une vie sexuelle à son âge ? Tu imagines ?

**BEURK ! **Fut la pensée générale.

**D'accord aussi que c'est beurk !** Dirent les consciences, pour une fois d'accord.

Ah beurk, je ne préfère pas imaginer ! s'exclama Remus.

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt dégueu.

Ils rirent. Une feuille de papier, gracieuseté Hermione Granger glissa sous la porte.

Tiens, on dirait une lettre d'Hermione.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Lis.

Ok. En bref, elle dit que…

Harry pâlit, rougit, puis sourit légèrement.

Alors ?

Lis.

Il la passa à Remus qui pâlit, rougit et sourit légèrement.

Alors, Remus ?

De quoi ?

La lettre dit que tu es tombé amoureux. C'est vrai ?

Rougissement.

Oui.

De qui ça ?

Rougissement.

Quelqu'un dont je n'aurais pas dû.

Et pourquoi ?

La personne est plus jeune que moi.

Et alors ? dit Harry. Tonks est plus jeune que Snape !

Remus sourit.

C'est vrai, accorda-t-il. Comme Snape est plus vieux que Tonks, n'est-ce pas Harry. Tu sais ce que tu me disais tantôt.

Harry rougit.

Alors ? Plus jeune ? Ça ne laisse pas terriblement de choix.

Oui, effectivement.

Il y a Kingsley, Hestia, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, les jumeaux… Eux, je crois qu'ils sont casés, par contre. Kingsley et Hestia aussi. Bill sort avec Fleur, je crois. Et Charlie, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tu peux éliminer les filles.

Harry se tourna vers Remus.

Les filles ?

Hum. Je suis gay.

Silence.

Ah, dit Harry. Et ?

Tu ne le prends pas mal ?

Nan. Je le suis aussi.

Silence.

Harry sourit. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il était gay.

Et la petite Chang ?

Béguin complètement niaiseux à mon avis. Je l'aimais que parce qu'elle était bonne au Quidditch. Ce n'est qu'une pleurnicharde.

Ah. Alors, toi tu dis plus vieux. C'est tout le monde sauf Ginny, les casés et les deux professeurs.

Mouais, dit Harry, rougissant.

Dans quelle maison est-il ?

Gryffondor !

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Il l'avait échappé, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Charlie ?

Nan. Et toi, la maison ?

Gryffondor.

Lui aussi mit sa main sur la joue.

Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose… Ah si, la… Merde… Je suis fini.

De quoi, Remus ?

Cette situation m'a un peu rappelé la mise en couple de James et Lily.

Ah oui ?

À ce moment, un carton passa à travers la porte. Il était écrit dessus : « Les bonbons aussi proviennent de cette fois là. Black me les avaient achetés pour 4 gallions le paquet de dix et tu te souviens bien qu'ils avaient marchés, Lupin. Parce que James et Lily se sont mis en couple et ont fait un fils. D'ailleurs, tu devrais parler à celui-ci. S. Snape. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Remus avait un air catastrophé. Maintenant il savait pourquoi ses paroles sortaient sans qu'il ne le veule.

Ce sont des bonbons contenant un mélange de potion désinhibante et une potion de révélation. On les avaient utilisés pour que James et Lily se disent « Je t'aime » plus facilement. C'était Snape qui les avait fournis à quatre gallions pour le sac.

Et ces bonbons te font devenir moins gêné et te poussent à la révélation, si j'ai bien compris ?

Oui, effectivement.

Harry prit lui aussi un air catastrophé.

Pourquoi moi ?

Harry ?

Oui ?

S'ils t'ont enfermés avec moi, c'est que tu as probablement quelque chose à me dire, non ? Peut-être la personne que t'aime, qui sait ?

Moui… dit Harry.

Il n'y en a pas une centaine. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Charlie à ne pas être casé.

Pas juste lui, murmura Harry tellement bas qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas compris.

Mais voilà le hic. Remus était un loup-garou, avec l'acuité auditive qui allait avec.

Pas juste lui. Qui ça ?

Harry rougit.

Réfléchis. Et dans les Gryffondor plus jeune pour toi, il y a que Charlie aussi.

Pas juste lui, dit Remus.

Il soupira, suivi d'Harry. Puis ils se tournèrent lentement et se regardèrent. À ce moment, ils déclarèrent :

Mais il y a moi !

**Enfin… **fut la pensée générale.

**Mouais !** répondit leurs consciences.

Est-ce que tu penses ce que je pense ?

Ça dépend.

Moi je pense qu'on est deux idiots qui n'avaient pas assez de courage pour se dire « Je t'aime » face à face. Toi ?

La même chose, dit Harry. Tu m'aimes, sérieux ?

Oui, Harry. Je t'aime et pas comme le fils de mon meilleur ami. Mais tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Pourquoi ?

Je suis un loup-garou, Harry. Je peux tuer des gens ! J'ai déjà failli tuer quelqu'un !

Ôte ces paroles de ta bouche tout de suite, Remus ! Même la presque victime en question, c'est-à-dire Snape, te dirait de les ôter ! D'accord, t'as peut-être failli tuer quelqu'un mais par Merlin, il est toujours vivant ! Il est vivant, Remus Lupin ! Et c'est ça qui fait la différence, tu n'as pas toujours compris ! Comment je peux te faire entrer ça dans la caboche, en le disant en français ? Si c'est le cas, je vais aller chercher Fleur au plus vite ! Alors comment on peut faire entrer ça dans ta caboche que tu es une personne normale, Moony ? Comment ?

**Il marque un point le Potter. Même s'il a failli me tuer, ce n'est pas un monstre pour autant. En plus, c'était la faute de Black. Et son père m'a sauvé, alors. Je suis toujours vivant et non six pieds sous terre et c'est ça l'important. En le disant en français ? Nan, faudrait lui dire en espagnol ! Ah oui, la Delacour… C'est vrai que c'est une question à se poser de comment lui faire entrer ça dans la caboche.**

**Tu ne lui en veux plus, alors ?**

**J'ai trente-sept ans, pas dix sept, conscience stupide !**

**TA GUEULE !**

**Pour une fois que c'est toi qui le dit.**

Harry hurlait tellement fort que Remus s'était éloigné de lui.

Désolé, mais sais-tu que t'es enrageant à toujours dire « J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, je suis qu'un loup-garou et blabla ! ». Tu es une personne normale, Remus, une personne normale…

NON ! Je ne suis pas une personne normale, Harry ! Je suis une bête sanguinaire, peu importe ce que tu dis ! Je peux tuer des gens, en massacrer et encore pire, les transformer en loup-garou !

Et moi, je te dis que tu es une personne normale ! Tu n'as qu'un petit désagrément à la pleine lune, c'est tout ! Les femmes en ont pendant toute une semaine (HEY ! fut la remarque des filles. MISSANT ! TU N'ES PAS GENTIL EUH ! tandis que les gars était morts de rire.), alors pendant ce misérable temps qu'est la pleine lune, ce n'est rien ! Tu es une personne normale… Tu as des amis… tu as des ennemis… et tu as des gens qui t'aime, Remus, des gens qui voudrait passer leur vie avec toi parce qu'ils t'aiment… Comme moi… Ne me refuse pas ça, surtout si tu m'aimes.

Je ne te refuserais jamais rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent. En arrière, les autres ôtèrent le sortilège de fermeture, d'anti-transplannage et partirent en bas en sautillant. Il ne restait que Bill, Tonks et Severus à la fin.

C'est bien pour Lupin d'avoir trouvé l'amour, dit Snape.

Il devrait savoir parfaitement que même en étant loup-garou, il ne tue pas nécessairement quelqu'un à chaque pleine lune. À la limite un lapin, s'exclama Bill.

Il a failli tuer un de ses camarades de classe de Serpentard, dit Severus. C'était Black qui lui avait montré l'entrée.

Vous en savez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui déteste Lupin, sourit Bill.

De un, j'ai été dans la même année que lui à l'école, de deux, c'est de moi que je parle.

Oh.

Silence.

C'est du passé en tout cas, déclara Tonks.

Tu as bien raison ! déclarèrent le meilleur ami et le petit ami.

Ils rirent.

Tiens, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione semblent sautiller partout, remarqua Molly.

Ils doivent être content de ce qu'ils ont fait, dit Minerva.

Les jumeaux, vous êtes sensés avoir commencé il y a dix minutes à travailler !

MERDE !

Ils transplannèrent. Les trois autres sautaient partout dans le salon en scandant « On est des pros ! On est des pros ! » Entrecoupés de « Ron, tu me dois cinq mornilles encore, tu ne m'en as donné que dix ! » Et Ginny se faisait dire « Tu me dois cinq mornilles ! » De Ron.

Voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi vous êtes des pros ? dit Molly.

Ils ne l'écoutaient même pas.

Bill, tu es monté en même temps qu'eux, tu dois être au courant de pourquoi ils sautillent partout.

Bill rigola.

Oui, je sais bien. Ils peuvent bien être content, eux ! En plus, Hermione vient de gagner quinze mornilles de Ron qui vient d'en gagner cinq de Ginny. D'ailleurs, je dois en donner cinq à Ginny.

Ah oui ?

Oui et d'ailleurs, tu m'en dois dix, Dora.

C'est vrai. Severus, tu m'en dois quinze au fait.

Severus en passa quinze à Tonks, qui en donna dix à Bill, qui en tendit cinq à Ginny qui elle les tendit directement à Ron qui les tendit aussitôt à Hermione, vu qu'il lui en manquait cinq avant.

Miss Granger ! Je veux mes dix mornilles !

MERDE ! s'écria Hermione. On est le 25 ? Pour une fois que je gagnais un pari, fallait que je reperde l'argent aussitôt ! J'avais carrément oublié la date ! Fait chier !

Ils rirent.

Alors, dit Minerva. Pourquoi sont ils content d'eux ?

Oh, et au fait, où sont Remus et Harry ?

Tonks leur lança un regard parfaitement compréhensible.

Ils se sont… Ils se sont…

Oui.

Minerva, chipe moi les mornilles. J'avais parié pour la dernière semaine d'août qu'ils se seraient mis en couple et une semaine commence dimanche, aux dernières nouvelles.

Merde… dit la professeure de métamorphose en sortant un petit sac en cuir qui sonnait.

Ils rirent.

Ça fait quand même longtemps qu'ils sont là…

Oui, c'est vrai.

Bof, ils doivent être en train de s'embrasser, déclara Ginny en souriant.

Ils ont du arrêter parce qu'ils s'en viennent. Bon, moi je dois aller travailler, dit Bill.

Il transplanna.

Tiens, tiens, dit Molly, un sourire aux lèvres, à l'air mauvais pour Remus et Harry. On se ramène après un bon bout de temps d'absence. Vous n'étiez pas sensés parler à Tonks et Hermione ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

Pourtant, ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'elles sont descendues. N'est-ce pas, Minerva ?

C'est exact, Molly. Que pouvaient-il bien faire ?

Hermione, Tonks, Severus, Ron et Ginny observèrent Molly et Minerva se foutre de la tronche du désormais couple en rigolant dans leur coin.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas du tricot.

En effet, rit Minerva. Ils pouvaient parler. Vous parliez ?

Ils acquiescèrent, rouges comme une tomate.

De quoi ? D'école ? D'amour ?

Rougissement.

Ah, c'est d'amour, Molly. Ils sont devenus plus rouges.

Je n'en doute pas, rit celle-ci. Alors, vous parliez d'amour…

Oui, dirent Harry et Remus.

Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous embrassiez pas à la place ?

Elles rirent. Les deux rougirent au point où ils avaient la couleur des cheveux des Weasley.

Vous savez, c'était visible comme le nez et la barbe du directeur. On a eu le temps de s'y habituer, dit la professeure de métamorphose. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis professeure. Et comme tout professeure, je fais des rondes, la nuit. Je suis tombée sur plusieurs couples, donc.

Les deux gars se regardèrent.

Bon, alors il ne me reste qu'à vous dire Félicitations.

Merci !

Elle rit.

Félicitations, dit ensuite Molly.

Merci !

Il était temps ! dit Hermione.

Oui, on le savait depuis longtemps, dit Ron.

Et considérant que mon frère ne voit habituellement pas plus loin que le bout de son nez… commença Ginny.

HEY !

Comme on dit, l'amour est aveugle, dit le professeur de potion.

Moi je connais au moins deux couples dans ce cas là. Par extension, je dirais même trois.

QUI ÇA ? s'insurgèrent Ron, Hermione, Harry et Remus.

La vérité fâche ! Et le troisième c'est James et Lily !

HEY !

Ils rirent.

Félicitations, les mecs ! Ils sont chous, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ouais, dirent Hermione et Ginny.

Ils vont bien ensemble, concéda Ron.

Vous ne me ferez rien cracher, répondit le maître des potions.

Severus, #3…

Bon, ok, vous êtes bien comme couple, content ?

Ils rirent.

Je me demande ce qu'était la menace #3, dit Hermione.

Tonks chuchota quelque chose à Hermione qui blanchit l'espace d'un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Je vois c'est quoi. Merci, Tonks. Je m'en servirais plus tard.

Pauvre vous, monsieur Weasley.

Ils rigolèrent.

Au fait ? dit Remus.

Oui ?

Vous nous avez enfermés…

Oui, dit Hermione.

Alors vous serez punis !

Remus se mit à les courser en leur lançant des sorts relookants.

J'avais oublié que Potter et Evans s'étaient vengés comme ça, soupira le professeur de potion en regardant ses cheveux roses.

Savez vous qu'une photo avec vous les cheveux roses ça vaut cher, dit Ginny.

Regard noir.

Oui, bon, ok, j'ai compris…

Ils rirent.

Où sont Bill et les jumeaux ?

Travail.

Ils y passeront ce soir, décida Remus.

Ils rirent.

Vous savez quoi ? dit Molly.

Non, quoi ?

Ce n'est JAMAIS calme ici !

Ça c'est vrai !

Mais on est bien content d'être ici !

Oh oui !

Il s'en est passé depuis juin passé !

Ça c'est sûr !

Ils rirent. En effet, il n'y avait jamais de calme à l'Ordre du Phénix et se serait ainsi jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort !

¤¤

Les jours étaient passés lentement, cédant la place au mois de septembre et à la rentrée par la même occasion, cédant également la place à l'automne.

Mais ce soir là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, trois Gryffondor intrépides voulaient résoudre un mystère irrésolu.

Vous êtes prêt, les mecs ?

Oui, Neville. Toi ?

Parfait.

J'espère juste qu'on ne prendra pas Hermione et Ron à la place.

Je n'espère pas.

Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Ginny, aujourd'hui, Dean ?

Nan, elle doit dormir présentement, après avoir fait un devoir harassant en potion.

Les trois garçons rirent.

Bon, pas de problèmes pour Dean, Ginny dort. Pas de rendez-vous, Seamus ?

Non, toi ?

Non.

Alors on peut y aller ?

Bien sûr. _Désillusio_ !

Les garçons sourirent.

Maintenant, foi de Gryffondor, nous trouverons le secret d'Harry Potter ! dit Neville.

En l'occurrence : Que fais Harry de ses nuits ! dit Dean.

Et surtout, il les passe avec qui ! dit Seamus.

Ils rigolèrent.

Bon, sortons !

Les garçons sortirent de leur dortoir, allèrent jusqu'à la salle commune et sortirent de la tour discrètement.

Bon, chuchota Neville, il faut faire attention à Miss Teigne.

Et regardez dans tous les placards, aussi, sourit Seamus.

La salle sur demande étant occupée par Ron et Hermione, rigola Dean.

Ils marchèrent à petits pas dans le couloir, guettant les bruits. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas Miss Teigne et son maître et oh miracle, ni le professeur de potion. Justement…

Hey, dit Neville.

Oui ?

Vous savez où Snape passe ses nuits ? Il ne donne pas de retenue depuis un bon bout selon le reste de l'école… Et ne rôde pas beaucoup, selon certains couples.

J'devrais demander à Ginny, elle sait toujours tout dans l'école.

Pipelette ?

Seamus ! Non, elle n'est pas pipelette, elle est juste à la bonne place au bon moment et ferme-là, je vois Miss Teigne…

Il se tut.

Elle n'est pas là, soupira Neville. Tu as halluciné.

Il voulait me faire taire, siffla Seamus. Mais j'entends du bruit, moi aussi.

Les trois garçons se collèrent contre le mur et prêtèrent l'oreille.

Hey, on dirait les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, s'exclama Neville.

C'est vrai, souffla Dean.

L'autre a les cheveux mi-longs, selon mes observations. Et d'une couleur pâle, blond ou châtain.

Châtain ! Un reflet de la lune vient de passer dessus, informa Neville.

En tous cas, il est plus grand qu'Harry, sourit Seamus.

Ce n'est pas difficile ! Il a la grandeur d'un gars d'un an plus jeune ! souffla Dean.

Ils s'approchent…

Les trois garçons devinrent silencieux. Le couple qui passait, lui, continuait à s'embrasser.

Au fait, on est dans quel couloir ?

Le couloir de la défense, informa Neville.

Oh.

Tiens, ils s'en vont vers la classe de DCFM, murmura Seamus.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et avancèrent doucement.

Il la dépasse…

Hey, mais on dirait les quartiers de Lupin ! s'exclama Dean.

Quoi ?

Les quartiers du professeur Lupin… Ginny voulait lui poser une question, une fois. Elle ne l'a pas trouvé à sa classe, alors elle est allée à son appartement.

Elle savait où il était.

Oui, elle connaît même le mot de passe, mais je me souviens plus. L'antre des Maraudeurs ou quelque chose, dit Dean.

Les deux autres garçons tournèrent la tête tellement vite que s'ils n'auraient pas un torticolis demain, ce serait un miracle.

Tu as dit maraudeur ? souffla Seamus.

Oui…

Oh Merlin… dit Neville. Écoutons…

Ils prêtèrent l'oreille. Le couple s'embrassait toujours. Cependant, ils réussirent à entendre un « Moony » de la part d'une voix qui n'était que nulle autre que celle d'Harry.

L'antre des Maraudeurs, dit alors la voix d'Harry, joyeuse. Comme toi.

Comme moi, lui répondit Remus. Et comme ton père, mais ça, c'est autre chose.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement en rigolant doucement. Seamus et Neville avait glissés sur le mur, avait les yeux exorbités et le teint blanc. Dean, lui, fixait le portrait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se tourna et vit les deux garçons sur le plancher.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les mecs ?

Maraudeur… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Seamus.

Et moi. Je vais tuer ma grand-mère pour m'avoir omis ce détail, souffla Neville.

Les gars ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Neville sourit.

Les maraudeurs sont légendes dans le monde sorcier, encore plus que les jumeaux Weasley. Ils sévissaient dans le temps de mes parents et avaient le même âge que ceux-ci. Ils étaient réputés à faire des blagues aux apprentis mangemorts comme Rosier, Bellatrix Black, les Lestrange, Jugson, Avery et plein d'autres. Ils étaient quatre, des noms de Moony, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail.

Et tu veux me faire gober qu'il est maraudeur ?

Oui et que le père d'Harry le serait aussi. Ce qui voudrait dire que Lupin connaîtrait bien les Potter. Je savais déjà que Lupin était dans la même année que mes parents, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que… C'est un prof !

Oh, je vois, dit Dean. En tous cas, on peut dire qu'il a beaucoup de secrets, lui…

Au moins trois si tu comptes celui de troisième.

Ouais, Snape avait cafté.

C'était chien. C'était le meilleur des profs.

Mouais.

Pourquoi vous pensez que Snape le déteste, Lupin ?

Parce qu'il est prof de DCFM ?

Une des raisons, mais il le déteste plus que les autres, souffla Neville.

Moi j'ai une théorie, mais… dit Seamus.

Dit toujours.

Qu'il ait été le bouc émissaire des maraudeurs.

Tu plaisantes ?

Ben, ça expliquerait pourquoi il déteste Lupin, qu'il haït Harry et voue une animosité presque inégalée envers les Gryffondor. Et ton père aurait peut-être participé à des blagues, Neville ?

En plus, ça se tient ! soupirèrent les deux garçons.

Ils se regardèrent complètement abasourdis.

En tous cas, c'est toute une nouvelle, souffla Seamus. Le professeur Lupin avec Harry, vous imaginez ? Et puis Snape en bouc émissaire du premier ?

Mieux que Snape qui sort avec quelqu'un, oui, sourit Neville. Et c'est très amusant imaginer Snape en victime.

Ah, beurk, tu es dégueu, Nev ! Et c'est vrai que c'est très amusant !

Ils rigolèrent.

En tous cas, c'est surprenant.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'aurait élevé, non plus, dit Neville. Il a passé dix ans chez son oncle et sa tante avant de venir à Poudlard.

C'est vrai, dit Seamus. C'est quand même très surprenant.

Ouais, effectivement. Manquerait juste de trouver Lavande et Parvati dans un placard, tiens !

Et dans celui-là ?

Dean l'entrouvrit… et le referma aussitôt.

Ne jamais dire des phrases de même, dit-il, la main sur le cœur.

Sérieux, Parvati et Lavande là-dedans ?

Ouais. Regarde toi-même.

Seamus l'ouvrit doucement. Neville regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Tu as raison.

Et ne jamais dire de phrases comme ça.

Ah mon dieu, ce qu'on a découvert en une soirée !

Ils rirent doucement.

Faudrait peut-être aller dormir, les mecs ?

Oui, même si on commence en histoire de la magie.

Oh, c'est pour ça que Lavande, Parvati, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont de sortie cette soirée ! Ils vont rattraper leur sommeil demain !

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Bon, rentrons avant de se faire chopper par Rusard.

Ils filèrent doucement vers leur dortoir.

Tempus Fugit, dit Neville en arrivant face à la Grande Dame.

C'est exactement ça. Que faites vous de sortie ? Tellement d'élèves sont de sortie, aujourd'hui. Toute votre année y est. Je me demande où vont les petites Brown et Patil… et le petit Potter. Je ne me pose plus de questions pour la petite Granger et le dernier garçon Weasley.

Ils gloussèrent d'amusement.

Lavande et Parvati, dans les placards, mais Harry, regardez près des appartements du professeur de DCFM, vous devriez les y trouver, dit Seamus.

Avec Remus Lupin ? s'étonna la Grande Dame.

On l'a vu de nos yeux vus, s'exclama Seamus.

Il était ami avec ses parents, si je me souviens bien. Il aimait particulièrement faire des blagues aux Serpentard. Et à votre prof de potion, mais ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dit.

On savait déjà, dit Dean en souriant. On peut entrer ?

Bien sûr ! J'irai voir demain pour être sûrs ! Allez, avant de vous faire chopper par Rusard !

Le tableau glissa et les trois garçons passèrent.

Oh mon dieu, souffla Dean. Je ne ferai plus de sortie d'espionnage.

Moi non plus.

Et moi aussi !

Où tu étais passé, Dean ? s'exclama Ginny. Je te cherchais. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé personne de ton année, à croire qu'ils sont tous sortis. Je sais qu'Hermione, Ron et Ha… En tous cas.

On est au courant, on les a vu en sortant. En fait, c'est qu'on se posait la question.

Oh, dit Ginny. Vous auriez pu me demander, je vous l'aurais dit. Au moins à toi !

Dean sourit.

Je ne voulais pas te déranger

Mais Parvati et Lavande, elle ?

Dans un placard dans le même étage.

Oh… dit Ginny. Une chose que je ne savais pas, ça.

Ils rirent.

Tu sais que Lupin est maraudeur ?

Oui, au même titre que le père d'Harry, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius avait été innocenté récemment. Quant aux trois garçons, leur tronche était drôle à voir.

Je suppose qu'on n'a pas à te dire que Rogue était leur bouc émissaire favori.

Effectivement. Il le surnommait même Snivellus !

Tu es un puit de ressources, Ginny !

Non, je suis la sœur de Ron ! rigola-t-elle. Remarque, si les jumeaux seraient au courant de l'affaire maraudeur, Ron et moi ne serions pas beau à voir et je ne parle pas d'Harry et Remus !

Les quatre Gryffondor rirent.

Il est quelle heure ?

Minuit, il serait temps d'aller dormir, dit Ginny.

C'est vrai, dirent les garçons.

Bon, bien, bonne nuit les mecs. Bonne nuit, Dean.

Elle lui donna un baiser et partit dormir aux dortoirs.

J'en connais un qui va faire de beaux rêves !

SEAMUS !

Ils rirent.

Le lendemain matin…

B'jour les mecs, bâilla Harry.

S'lut Harry, répondirent Dean, Seamus et Neville.

J'ai mal au dos, se plaignit Parvati.

Tu n'es pas la seule, dit Lavande avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Salut le beau-frère.

Salut, Ron. Salut Hermione. Salut, Ginny chérie, dit Dean en embrassant la dernière nommée.

C'est vrai, salut, bâilla Harry qui cognait des clous.

Harry, tu sais, ton porridge n'est pas ton oreiller, rigola Ron alors que la tête d'Harry avait tendance à descendre vers l'assiette.

Moui, je sais, sourit-il. J'veux dormir…

Tu as fait un cauchemar sur Voldemort, s'inquiéta Neville.

Comme tout les garçons, il savait qu'Harry en avait quelques fois. Mais là il savait qu'il était de sortie, c'était juste une machination pour lui faire avouer avec qui il était la nuit.

Nan, dit-il avec une teinte rouge.

Neville, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas, dit Seamus. Il n'était pas là, au dortoir, hier.

C'est vrai, tu découches, Harry ! dit Dean.

Ron et Hermione aussi, protesta l'endormi.

Oui, sauf qu'eux, ils sont en couple, dit Dean. D'ailleurs, Lavande, Parvati, vous étiez où, hier ?

Les deux filles rougirent.

Tout les Gryffondor sauf nous était de sortie, rigola Neville. En tous cas on dirait. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Lavande… Et nous on a rôdé dans les corridors… dit Neville.

Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre ? s'exclama Harry.

Tu ne te fais pas prendre toi non plus quand tu sors, fit remarquer Dean.

Ginny, dans son coin, pouffait de rire sous les yeux suspicieux de Ron et Hermione. Harry, quant à lui, adoptait la teinte tomate.

Au fait, Harry, tu te serais trouvé une petite amie ? dit Dean.

Nan.

Ou bien un petit ami… dit Seamus.

La teinte vermeille fit son retour chez Harry.

C'est un petit ami, conclut Neville.

T'es gay, Harry ? s'intéressa Lavande.

Sourire gêné d'Harry.

Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle. Et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'irai dire. Je sais que je suis bavarde, mais la vie de mes amis, je la garde privée. Encore plus lorsque c'est la vie amoureuse. Je n'aurais pas envie de me faire dire que j'ai couchée avec telle ou telle fille.

Tu es lesbienne ?

Lavande acquiesça et jeta un regard à Parvati qui sourit.

C'est fou le nombre qu'il y en a à Poudlard, rigola Parvati.

Presque tout le monde se tourna vers Parvati.

Cessez de me regarder avec cet air de merlan frit, les mecs. Vous aussi, les filles.

Ils rirent.

Ron, ça fait combien d'homosexuels qu'on connaît, dit Hermione.

Quatre, rigola Ron.

Ils rigolèrent.

Quatre ? releva Neville.

Rougissement.

Ben, Parvati, Lavande, Harry et…

Hermione se tut.

Son petit ami ? suggéra Seamus.

Rougissement général du trio. Ginny, quant à elle, s'était étouffée avec la pomme qu'elle était en train de manger et se faisait donner des tapes dans le dos par Dean.

Moui, dit Harry, le regard dans le vague, regardant quelque part dans les tables en avant de lui.

Arrête de rêvasser après ton petit ami, dit Seamus, et dit nous son identité, Harry James Potter.

Depuis quand tu connais mon deuxième nom, toi ?

Je me doutais que t'avais le nom de ton père, c'est tout…

Ils rirent.

Bon, ton petit ami est de quelle maison ?

Gryffondor, dit Harry.

Pourtant, tu regardes les tables d'en avant, fit remarquer Neville.

Harry rosit.

C'est peut-être un professeur, suggéra Dean avec un air innocent qui, si Ginny n'aurait pas su pour la machination des garçons, elle aurait cru qu'ils ne savait rien.

Harry vira au rouge et s'étouffa.

Je crois que sa réaction parle pour lui, dit Seamus. Un prof… Mouais, il n'y a pas trop de choix, surtout dans les garçons. En fait, y en a qu'un.

Mouais, dit Neville. Et il vient de mettre je ne sais pas quoi dans le porridge du professeur Snape, on dirait.

Ils levèrent tous la tête. En effet, Remus venait de verser une fiole de potion dans le déjeuner du professeur de potions.

C'est vrai ! dit Hermione.

J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Snape ! rigola Ron.

**Et on va l'expédier à Tonks au Q.G. qui va venir tuer Remus !** Furent les pensées de Ron et Hermione.

Pas que toi ! dit Neville, rigolant autant. Alors, on a devinés ?

Moui… marmonna Harry, du rose sur les joues.

En tous cas, félicitation pour ta mise en couple, rigola Seamus.

En tous cas, ce qui est sûr, dit Neville, c'est qu'il ne va pas lui faire du mal, lui.

Pourquoi tu dis ça, dit Ginny, entrant dans leur jeu.

Bah, parce que Lupin était un ami de leurs parents et que même au ciel, ils trouveraient un moyen de venir lui botter le cul ! dit Neville. Pour information, mes parents étaient en même année que lui et ma grand-mère m'en a raconté beaucoup grâce à la pensine de papa !

Il a une pensine ? Chouette ! dit Seamus.

C'est quoi une pensine ?

C'est pour mettre des souvenirs, Dean, expliqua Ginny en souriant.

Au fait, ma grand-mère m'a parlé de Snape qui subissait des blagues, c'est vrai ?

Harry rigola.

Ça oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire ! En fait, c'était mon père, mon parrain, l'abruti de traître et Rem' qui lui faisait des blagues. Il le surnommait Snivellus !

J'aime bien le nom, dit Neville.

Si jamais il entend ça de ta bouche, je te tue avant qu'il ait la chance de me tuer à Rem' et moi parce qu'il va savoir d'où viennent les sources.

Neville sourit.

Mais Harry, on le savait déjà que Snape était victime. On l'avait deviné, dit Seamus. Tu devrais faire attention quand tu rôdes la nuit, il y a des espions, des fois.

Harry se tourna sec vers les gars.

Vous… vous le saviez ?

Depuis hier soir voir ce matin dépendant du point de vue, dit Dean.

Le but c'était juste de me faire avouer, en fait ?

Oui. Et on a vu Parvati et Lavande aussi.

Les filles rougirent.

Ok, dirent les trois.

Vous ne nous en voulez pas.

Non, non, dit Harry avec un sourire d'ange made in maraudeur. Parvati, Lavande, vous embarquez ?

Avec plaisir.

De quoi ? dit Neville.

ON VA VOUS TUER ! hurlèrent les trois en se mettant à leur poursuite.

Ils filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers le hall.

Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, demanda le professeur de métamorphose, après qu'ils soient bien loin déjà.

Euh, oui, dit Ginny. C'est que en fait, trois espions de sixième année – mon petit ami et ses deux copains – ont décidé de savoir pourquoi Harry n'était pas dans son dortoir, pendant la nuit.

Et je suppose qu'ils l'ont su pour le petit ami d'Harry ? ricana la professeure de métamorphose.

Exact.

Mais pour les filles ?

Ils ont aussi zyeutés Parvati et Lavande dans un placard, rigola Ginny.

Oh, dit le professeur de métamorphose. Attend que je dise ça à Severus, il va rigoler.

Vous devriez y dire, il vient à présent d'avoir les cheveux roses. Et c'est Remus qui lui a mis la potion, on l'a vu.

Elle se tourna.

J'ai une idée… sourit la professeur de métamorphose.

J'ai hâte de voir, dirent les trois Gryffondor.

Le professeur McGonagall sourit.

ARRRRRRG ! Gueula le maître des potions. QUI M'A FAIT ÇA ?

Severus, c'est celui à côté de vous, informa la professeur.

LUPIN ! J'VAIS TE TUER !

Ils se mirent à rire alors que Remus prenait ses jambes à son cou.

QUI LUI A DIT ? hurla-t-il.

Moi ! fit une voix féminine à Gryffondor.

Miss Weasley, vous êtes morte ! cria Remus.

Oups… murmura-t-elle.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire.

Bon, ça va, dit Harry, de retour.

Nan, ton petit ami se fait courser par Snape à cause de la potion. Il a les cheveux roses.

J'veux voir ça.

Regarde, ils reviennent.

En effet, ils revenaient. Remus était en mauvais état – tête aux cheveux jaunes, tutu vert Serpentard, pour ne nommer que ça – et Severus avait un sourire victorieux mais toujours ses cheveux roses. D'ailleurs, Colin, qui traînait toujours son appareil photo, cliquait sur le bouton le plus vite possible pour faire des photos des deux professeurs et Snape en particulier.

Où est mon petit ami, Harry ? demanda Ginny.

Ils sont collés dans le hall, répondit Parvati avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Et indécollables pendant quinze minutes. Ça leur apprendra à venir fouiller dans les placards.

Oh, franchement ! dit-elle en soupirant. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus à attendre. Et les filles, vous n'aviez qu'à bien fermer la porte !

McGonagall s'était avancé vers Severus et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le maître des potions ricana en regardant Lupin. Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Ginny savaient que la professeure de métamorphose lui avait dit pour les espions.

Snape, tu peux m'ôter ces sorts ?

Nan. Je ne connais pas les contre sorts. Tu iras voir Pomfresh, elle a dû s'ennuyer de toi depuis le temps, ricana le professeur de potions.

Encore plus de toi, je suppose, dit Remus. Malgré que depuis la fois où je t'avais métamorphosé au point où tu ne te ressemblais pas, elle doit te redouter.

Je ne crois pas, après tout, j'y étais moins souvent que toi. Malgré que depuis la fois où je t'avais mis en tutu vert, cheveux jaunes, des pustules dans le visage et autres choses que l'on ne nommera pas pour les premières années…

Harry regardait le professeur de potion avec un regard noir comme du Nescafé tandis que les autres rigolèrent.

Oh, ça va, les deux idiots ! On est en 1996, pas en 1976 ! Vous n'avez plus seize ans ! hurla la professeure de métamorphose, vous en avez trente-six ! Allez à l'infirmerie et prenez donc Mr Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat dans le hall, en passant !

Comment ça Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat ? s'exclama Remus.

Minerva sourit

Mr Potter, Miss Brown et Miss Patil sont passés dessus, répondit la professeure de métamorphose. Paraît qu'ils les ont espionnés tout la nuit pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient de sortie cette nuit. Ce qui me rappelle de mettre des retenues à la sixième année au complet. Enfin, sauf Ron et Hermione. Eux, on n'a pas de preuve qu'ils ont été de sortie même s'ils l'ont été. Et ils ont sûrement eu la réponse vu qu'ils sont collés sur le plafond du hall.

Remus blanchit. Snape ricana. Les élèves rigolèrent. Par chance, personne sauf Snape et certains Gryffondor ne remarqua le blanchiment de Remus. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils murmurèrent un « Fiou… Merci prof… ».

Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner celle d'Harry, offrit la professeure de métamorphose.

« Pas juste ! » fut la remarque de Parvati et Lavande qui boudèrent tous à leur table sous les rires de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Severus, vous pouvez prendre celle de Neville, Seamus et Dean. Parvati et Lavande seront avec moi, dit la professeure.

Au fait, dit une voix venant du hall. Ils étaient au huitième étage, Ron et Hermione !

DEAN ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Ron.

Bon bien, une retenue pour vous deux! sourit le professeur de métamorphose.

Ron murmura à Hermione « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste qu'Harry soit en retenue avec Remus… ».

Mais si vous voulez, dit la professeure de métamorphose, un sourire aux lèvres, vous pouvez la faire avec Remus.

Minerva McGonagall reçut alors un splendide regard noir made in Remus Lupin. Harry, lui, boudait. Ron et Hermione rigolaient, Ron disant à Hermione « Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir une retenue ! ».

Je vois que ça vous ravit ! dit la professeure de métamorphose.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ! répondirent Ron et Hermione.

Fermez votre gueule, murmura Harry.

Na na na na na ! fut la réponse intelligente du couple.

Les élèves étaient écroulés de rire. Les professeurs pouffaient de rire. Mais il persistait quand même toujours quelques mystères… Avec qui Harry passait ses nuits ? Pourquoi Snape et Lupin se connaissent et s'haïssent ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Lupin aimait la professeur de métamorphose puis la détestait subitement ? Et qu'est-ce que les sixièmes années de Gryffondor se murmuraient depuis le temps ?

Et surtout… Quel était le prix des photos de Colin pour la blague des deux professeurs ?

Savez vous quoi, déclara Ginny.

Non, quoi ? répondit la professeure de métamorphose.

Poudlard, c'est une école de fous et je suis bien contente d'y être !

Des rires ponctuèrent sa phrase. C'était vrai et ce le serait toujours !


End file.
